Newfound Hope
by Okami Nocturne
Summary: Rather than sad thoughts, my thoughts were suddenly hopeful and patient. I realized that Kafei loves me as much as I love him. He will come back. I know it. A smile spread across my face the moment the clock struck six. Yes, I know that he will be back. - A back and forth story about separated lovers in the last three days of Termina.


A/N: This is a back-and-forth story about the Anju and Kafei side quest in Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. I thought it could be cool to explore the side character's point of veiw throughout the three day cycle. Without further ado, story time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

><p>Anju's POV<p>

It's been nearly a month now, yet I've yet to hear from him. How long will he be gone? I want him to come home. Where are you, Kafei?

I opened my eyes to see the cracked ceiling paint above my bed. Another day to wait for him. As I eased out of bed and readied myself for morning customers. My mother must be cooking the breakfast for our patrons here at Stock Pot Inn, for the smell inhibits the whole building.

I brushed my hair and looked at the cloaked stand next to me. After hesitating, I carefully pulled the cloak off. My wedding gown hung on the stand, freshly white and beautiful. The head of the mannequin supported a mask. The mask was silver and gold, shaped to resemble the moon. I would give this to him on our wedding day, and he would give me his Sun Mask. We would make the Couple's Mask, to bless our wedding.

Yes…our wedding. We had planned to marry on the first day of the Carnival of Time here at Clock Town, a carnival that would start in three days.

I carefully covered my wedding gown, thinking. Kafei has been missing for a month. I don't know why, and neither does his family. I've been heartbroken this entire time.

I turned to look out the window. There's that moon in the sky, the one that showed up three weeks ago. I haven't been paying attention to it, but I could have sworn it was smaller. My gaze shifted to the clock tower. It was just about to strike six o'clock. Looking at it, my thoughts turned suddenly to Kafei again. However, rather than sad thoughts, my thoughts were hopeful and patient. I realized that Kafei loves me as much as I love him. He will come back. I know it.

A smile spread across my face the moment the clock struck six. Yes, I know that he will be back.

I half floated down the stairs in my new hope. It wasn't much, and I still longed for him, but I wasn't in tears anymore. Pulling myself together, I took my shift on waiting for customers. People came and went and time flew by. Before I knew it, it was almost one o'clock.

The door swung open at the stroke of one. I smiled as the postman trotted in, right on time, as usual. He pulled out a letter and extended it to me. I noticed the handwriting and gasped.

It was from Kafei.

I bothered the postman to tell me where he got it. He wouldn't tell me. I get a letter from a missing person, who happens to be the mayor's son, and he won't tell me where the sender is? I took the letter with several grumbles and the postman went on his way. As he left, a young boy stumbled past him into the lobby.

The boy was about twelve. He wore the strangest hat over his blond-brown hair. His ears were pointed like any other person around here. He was clothed in a green tunic and brown leather boots that have obviously seen better days. A shield covered his back, and the hilt of a short sword poked out over his shoulder.

I welcomed him brightly, my mind leaving the letter I had just received. His bright blue eyes met mine and I stifled a gasp. These were not the eyes of a normal boy of twelve. His eye told of his innocence and purity, but there was something more. This boy has seen many things in his life, both beautiful and horrifying. I figured he must be important, so I asked for a reservation. He stared blankly at first then nodded and gave his name, Link. I found his name in the reservation book and gave him the key for his room. He stuffed it in his pocket and pulled out a mask.

I stared at his mask. It resembled Kafei's face… He must be looking for him! I asked him and told him to meet me at night, in the kitchen. I felt that the letter was secret, and thus handling it should be secret. The boy nodded to my plea and turned to go, passing a Goron traveler on the way out.

My brief joy over these clues about Kafei had to wait. The Goron was asking for his reservation, under the name Link-goro. We don't have that name, and the Inn is full…

I quietly snuck past my sleeping mother. It was about the time I would meet the boy, Link. I silently went to the kitchen. He wasn't there. I took a shaking breath and waited. He must be running late: a professional would be busy. I waited nearly a half-hour.

He came running in the kitchen, panting. I greeted him and he smiled at me, despite his rush. I opened my mouth to explain thing to be cut off by a stomach growl. The poor boy suddenly looked sheepish. I shook my head and pulled out a bowl. I poured some of the leftover stew into the bowl as I explained the situation. I handed him the letter I had written to send back to Kafei. I told the boy to find him. If Kafei was hiding, then he needed help. This boy could help.

Link wolfed down the stew and took off with a wave. I stared at his energy as the door closed. Shaking my head, I went back upstairs to my room. All I could do now was wait.

* * *

><p>Kafei's POV<p>

The backroom smelled awful. I sneezed for the seventh time that hour and turned back to the peek-hole. The peek-hole showed the Curiosity Shop, a thrift store that the thief would sell his stolen goods at.

I stood on a box to see through the hole. That stupid imp cursed me, causing me to be like a small twelve-year old boy. Then my Sun Mask was stolen. I must get the mask back before I meet with Anju! The thief will come by, and I will be ready to follow him.

The bell outside rang, signaling a delivery. I donned my Keaton mask to hide my face and left the backroom. The door led outside, to the laundry pool. I ran to the bridge where the postman waited. I didn't notice the soft splash of water. I took the letter and ran back to the room and locked myself inside again.

The letter was from Anju. I was so happy. I missed her greatly, and the letter even smelled like her. I skimmed it. …A boy: One in green that would help? What was this about?

I climbed the staircases to the little room I have been hiding in for a month. Upon reaching the room, I understood Anju's letter. The boy was there, waiting for me. He matched the description in the letter. I wasted no time to explain details to him. If Anju trusted him, then I will trust him.

After explaining things about my appearance, the imp, the mask and my plan to catch the thief, I gave him my pendent. I told him to give it to Anju, to comfort her and let her know that I am safe. He nodded and left: obviously very busy. I prayed to the three goddesses that things will work out, and returned to the peek-hole.

The thief came that night. My blood boiled with fury at the sight of him. He left the shop after selling a bomb bag, and I followed him. I didn't have time to leave a message, so I had the shop owner, my old friend, wait for the green-clad boy and explain things to him.

* * *

><p>Anju's POV<p>

Link came by on the third day. I noticed with worry his faded blue eyes and his dirty clothes. He smelled like ocean salt. He handed me a pendent and collapsed into a bench.

The pendent was Kafei's.

As I spewed out questions of my confusion, a yellow fairy, whom I had not seen before, twirled out of his hat and explained things to me. She said that Kafei would come when he found what he was looking for. When I asked what that was, the fairy and boy exchanged glances and shook their heads (or at least Link did. I couldn't tell what the fairy's expression was).

I grew silent, thinking hard. Kafei has a reason for his disappearance, and he promised to come back. That was all I needed. I thanked the boy and told him I would wait for Kafei, should the boy meet him again.

Link nodded, beckoned the fairy to come, and they left. I watched them run out of the East Town Gate, towards the haunted canyons. I looked up at the moon. Even in broad daylight, it was out, and bigger than before. Some people were saying that it was falling out of the sky. I didn't care. If Kafei was still here, then I am still here. I will wait.

* * *

><p>Kafei's POV<p>

I sat by that rock, waiting. Ikana Canyon was quiet. Only the sounds of birds high up in the sky and the river far below the cliff next to me echoed along the rocky walls. Somewhere among these walls was the entrance to the thief's hideout.

I didn't know what time it was. About when the sun touched the edge of the cliff walls around me, though, I heard the strangest noise. It was a very loud shriek that screamed in pain. Shortly following it, another shriek sounded.

I looked around, shaken. A few minutes after the two screams, a fierce wind blew through the canyon. I could visibly see the wind gather in the sky above the canyon with a fog. Then it flew off into the sky and up to the heavens.

I contemplated over what had happened until I heard someone coming. I hid behind the rock. The steps in the grass grew louder and closer. When I thought someone was coming around the rock, no one came. I sighed my relief, but a little too soon.

The boy in green suddenly appeared in front of me, taking off a misshaped purple mask. Before I screamed in alarm, he pressed his hand over my mouth and put a finger on his lips. He let go of me and hid behind the rock with me, peering over the edge. I glanced over and saw the thief prancing over. We ducked and waited. Suddenly, there was a grinding noise, very soft. We peeked over the edge and found that the wall was open into a cave, and the thief was gone. Without speaking, we ran into the hideout.

Inside, we looked around. There were treasures of all sorts around us and a door. We went though it and stopped in our tracks.

My Sun Mask was in a glass case in front of me.

I didn't notice the switch on the floor as I approached the pedestal. As soon as I stepped on it, an alarm went off. A door opened to my right, and the Sun Mask began to move away on a conveyor belt. I ran to the door and it closed. Before I could say anything, the boy stepped on the switch. I thanked him and ran through.

There were a bunch of blocks around me. In a panic, I pushed a block. It pushed down a switch, which opened the door that was on the boy's left. He moved from his spot and entered the other room, which sprouted monsters. Grimly, the boy grabbed his sword and slew the monsters with ease. I watched until the door in my room opened. I noticed the Sun Mask was still moving. We had to hurry.

For a few more rooms, I would push switch, and the boy would slay monsters. Time felt like it slowed as I watched my mask slide away. Just as the boy finished slaying a wolfos, I entered one last room. It only had two switches, so I stepped on one without a moment's delay. One last door slide open, allowing the boy to run in and step on the last switch.

The Sun Mask stopped moving. With a sigh of relief, I walked over to the edge of the conveyor belt and grabbed the mask. I thanked the boy for his help as we beat a hasty retreat out of the hideout.

Once outside, I saw the sky and swore so much that the boy flinched. The night-sky was red and the moon was huge. I had heard rumours, but I didn't think…

Anju came to mind and I began to run back to Clock Town.

* * *

><p>Anju's POV<p>

My clock said it was nearly four-thirty in the morning. The festival fireworks had gone off hours ago, at midnight. The clock tower opened like it did every year. But this year, nobody was celebrating. The earth was quaking violently. The cursed moon was coming closer by the minute. It felt like the world was ending.

But I had promised. I would wait for Kafei. We would be wed…nothing else mattered now.

The door opened into my room. I looked up to find the boy, Link. I tried to speak, to ask him where Kafei was, but no noise came out. Link looked at me with a worried expression. He opened his mouth to speak when the front door slammed open. Feet pounded up the stairs and the young boy got out of the way.

My eyes saw a young boy with blue hair and torn clothes that used to be fancy. My mind saw Kafei, my love. He approached me. For a breathless moment, those red eyes burned with passion.

"Anju… I'm sorry I was late."

My eyes brimmed with tears of joy. "Welcome home," I whispered. I embraced him, crying my happiness. He hugged me tightly with those little child's arms, but I felt the arms of the man that had been missing for a month. I heard the fairy giggle by Link and a thump as she hit the wall.

We let go of each other. Kafei held out his golden Sun's Mask. I grabbed my Moon's mask. We put the two together and there was a flash of light. A mask that was as smooth as a pearl and shined like a full moon fell to the ground. Kafei handed the mask to Link. "We have exchanged our oaths. Please keep the mask as our witness."

Link took the mask with a smile. I looked at him and thanked him, and asked him to take refuge. His blue eyes grew defiant and he looked out the window. He mumbled something about last time, and raced out the door, fairy following him.

I sat on my bed with a sigh. Kafei sat next to me and took my hand. "What happened?" I asked.

He began to explain about the imp and the thief. He apologized for making me worry. Suddenly an ear-piercing screech sounded in the air. The earth moaned and shook. Kafei pulled me under my bed as the ceiling crumbled. I screamed as I saw the moon fall onto the clock tower. Loud thumps, like heavy footsteps sounded all around. My throat closed as four giants came towards the clock tower. They literally put their hands up and tried to hold the moon up. They grunted and moaned. I couldn't watch anymore. I hid my eyes on Kafei's small shoulder.

Suddenly, everything stopped. The earth was still: the giants had quieted. Kafei crept out from under the bed. I tried to follow, but he signaled me to stay. He looked towards the tower and the moon, scant yards away from each other. His eyes widened.

There was a groan in the air. A second after it had faded, the earth shook even more violently. Kafei dove under the bed as the ceiling began to collapse. Tiles and thatching fell into my room. I whimpered in fear and Kafei held me tightly. There was a loud crack and a moan. I heard Kafei whisper into my hair.

"I love you, Anju."

"I love you, too."

The air whined and screeched. Then it popped, like my ears popped from pressure. There was a bright light: we shielded our eyes. When it had faded, everything was silent. Kafei crawled out and offered a hand. I took it and crawled out as well. We looked around.

My room was in shambles, but the roof was still intact, merely missing a few holes. Kafei pointed to the clock tower. "Look!"

The moon had risen back into the sky about seventy feet. Suddenly, it was enveloped by a rainbow light that seemed to pull it apart and drag it with the wind. I smiled until Kafei uttered a startled, "Anju!"

I turned to find him enveloped in the same light. A gust whipped around him and tugged at his body. While the moon had deteriorated, Kafei seemed to stretch and grow. I watched with amazement as Kafei turned back into the normal, twenty year-old man I remembered. The light faded and he looked at himself.

"Am I…back to normal?"

My eyes watered up. "Yes" I said. "You're back to normal."

We embraced for a long while. We let go as we heard a song fill the air. Outside, the four giants were leaving to the four regions around Termina. I smiled and silently thanked them for saving our lives as they disappeared.

Kafei suddenly laughed with joy and swept me off my feet. "Well! Let's go get married, shall we? After all, it is the first day of the Carnival."

I laughed and hugged his neck as we left the Inn to find everyone.

* * *

><p>Did Link just clear all the dungeons within the same cycle? Yeah, yeah he did. Is it possible to clear the dungeons and do the Anju and Kafei quest? Probably not in only one three-day cycle, but it was interesting to include. For all we know, this is Link's eighteenth cycle. Who knows?<p>

Anyway, let me know what you think. Or not, that's cool (not). As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
